1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to RFID tags, and, more particularly, to techniques for transmitting RF signals to and from such RFID tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are well known throughout industry, and are being increasingly utilized for supply chain management, inventory management, and logistic control. These tags can be written to and read from a handheld transceiver or fixed portal. Small low frequency tags are currently being utilized in surgical tools and implantable devices. These small tags are frequently carried in a metal enclosure with small holes designed to allow the tools or implants to be sterilized using a high heat autoclave process. The metal enclosure prohibits the RFID tags located on or in the tools and implants to be read inside the enclosure. In order to read the tags inside the enclosure, the lid must be opened and virtual contact (actual physical contact or less than ⅛ inch) must be made between the reader antenna and the surgical tool or implant device in order to read the RFID tag. This “virtual” contact requirement makes communication with a surgical implant device or a full set of surgical tools impossible without removal of the contents of the enclosure.
What is needed in the art is a way of transmitting RF signals to and from RFID tags located within a metal container.